


Careful, I might just steal you away

by Cheimay15th



Series: Steal you away verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Feminine Louis, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, Top Harry, pretty louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheimay15th/pseuds/Cheimay15th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know why most of these things go italics when I paste them. Gonna have to fix that T.T<br/>I love mobboss!harry sooo much. Not enough of it though >__><br/>This is part one of the ‘Steal you away’ verse. Enjoy! ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Careful, I might just steal you away

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why most of these things go italics when I paste them. Gonna have to fix that T.T  
> I love mobboss!harry sooo much. Not enough of it though >__>  
> This is part one of the ‘Steal you away’ verse. Enjoy! ^^

“So” Harry said, inspecting his knucles. The man in front of him struggled but his bound arms prevented him from doing more than that. “How exactly is it posible that an entire warehouse of product was robbed clean while you were in charge, Rob? Hmm?”  
“I told you, it’s not my fault! T-they surprised us! I didn’t-“  
Harry cut him off by a hard kick to the side of his face. Growling, he crouched down and gripped Rob by his throat, cutting of his circulation.  
“Don’t give me that bullshit Rob! We have cameras mounted in every fucking nook and cranny of the warehouses. You think I didn’t see you slacking off, taking a nap instead of looking out for your team? Hmm?”  
The man could only splutter, clawing at at the large hands digging into his skin as his face began to turn purple  
“Oh I’m sorry, did you say something?” He asked sarcastically, smirking at the noises Rob was making “Now listen very carefully. When I put my trust in you, you don’t fuck with that. Right now, there are some very, very angry people who did not get thier packages this week. And those people- Hey, look at me- those people are blaming me. And I don’t like that. So I’m gonna have to make an example of you”  
With that, He released Robs neck from his grip and stood up, pulling of his spiked knucle dusters (And made a mental note to google ‘How to clean blood off of stainless steel’ when he had the free time) before turning the two burly men standing by the door.  
"Finish him off then take care of the body. Preferebly scattered in several different pieces in several different lakes"  
He walked out of the room, the sound of Robs pained screams and bones snapping following close behind him.  
*****  
"We need to take care of this" Harry stated, looking at his right hand men (And best friends) Liam and Zayn.  
"I agree. This shit has gone on for far too long" Zayn said, taking a sip of his whisky.  
"Do we have names?" Liam asked. Harry nodded and pulled out a stuffed file and slid it over to him.  
"Josh did some inside work. They call themselves ‘The Wanted’. All new to this, fresg out of college. Leader is Nathan Skyes."  
"Weaknesses?"  
"Girlfriend, Brother, that’s it. No other direct relatives"  
Zayn nodded and picked up a picture then whistled.  
"What?" Harry said. Zayn shook his head and passed the picture to Liam who whistled as well “WHAT?"  
"You know that brother you mentioned?" Liam asked, turning pink. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.  
"Well, take a look at this"  
He grabbed the picture and did a double take because damn . The boy in the picture was lying on his back on a patch of grass, flowers dotted lazily around him and sunlight hitting him just right. There was a flower crown perched in his caramel hair, which was styled in a feathery fringe. He was looking straight at the camera with a dazzling smile which made crinkles form by his cerulean eyes and added a playful gleam to them. His thin pink lips were pulled back in a blinding smile and also shiny with lip gloss and-  
Wait. Lip gloss?  
Raising an eyebrow, Harry scanned the picture again and started to notice little details about the boy. Like how he was wearing a crop-top with the word ‘Q.U.E.E.N’ written on it. And how his delicious, delicious looking thighs were wrapped in printed tights.  
"He’s so-"  
"Feminine?" Zayn provided  
"Actually, I was gonna say pretty" He stared intently at the picture, memorizing every dip and curve of the boys body.  
"Harry. Harry. Haz!" Shaking his head, Harry looked up at Liam with a dazed look on his face.  
"Told you not to call me that Li-Li" He stated weakly.  
"Snap out of it. We still have an issue to take care of"  
"Actually, Lover-boy gave me an idea" Zayn said, smirking at Harry.  
"You’re one to talk. You should see the looks you give Niall sometimes" Harry said, imitating the tanned boys ‘puppy face’.  
"Yeah, well that face gets me laid so.." Zayn laughed as Harry flipped him off “Anyway, I say we take him"  
"Why not the girlfriend?" Liam asked, not fully understanding the plan. Harry thought for a few seconds and then realization dawned upon his features.  
"He’s going to expect that. They’ve probably already upped her security. It will be damn well impossible to get her. The brother will be less protected. All we need to do is get Josh to find out his schedule- What he does, When he does it and who he does it with"  
"Then when he’s alone…" Zayn said, smirking at the picture.  
"We grab him" Liam finished, finally understanding the plan. He turned to Harry and winked “Then you can fuck him"  
And even though he told his laughing friends to shut the fuck up, all Harry could think was  
‘Don’t mind if I do’  
*****  
"Yes Nathan, I’ll be careful" Louis said, examining his cuticles. He rolled his eyes as his brother went into yet another ‘You have to be careful, One Direction could strike at any moment’ rant. As it was, his security detail had already been tripled. He still wasn’t sure how he had gotten his brother to tone it down to only two guards for his shopping trip with Eleanor. He didn’t even know why Nathan was making such a big deal with his safety when he should really be worried about his precious girlfriend Taylor (Who Louis was sure was 50% slut and 50% octopus).  
But whatever.  
"I hate my life" He mumbled to himself, putting his phone back into the pocket of his shorts (http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=91402288) before turning back to Eleanor with a tight smile. She raised an eyebrow and he laughed as she handed him his Starbucks hot chocolate (*A/N: I couldn’t resist XD*)  
"Brother on your case again?"  
"Yeah. He keeps freaking out on me. He thinks I’m gonna get snatched off the streets" He said, walking hand in hand with her towards a Forever 21.  
"You can’t blame him. 1D can be pretty vicious when provoked. Jays got a tight watch on me as well. At this point, I’m only really allowed to hang out with you"  
"It’s Nathans fault anyway" He grumbled as he walked into the store. He relaxed slightly when he was surrounded by the familiar smell of new clothes “I told him not to fuck with them. He should have tried to merge with them instead"  
"Oh Lou" El said patronizingly as she flickered through a rack of clothes “You’re so cute"  
He grumbled as he walked towards a changing booth, holding a printed dress (http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=91402644) in his hands.

"Stupid El thinks I’m so naive. Just because she’s fucking one of Nathans friends. I just-"  
He cut off as he looked up and caught his reflection in the slanted overhead mirror. The dress was long-sleeved, printed satin that hugged him perfectly. He usually hated his curves (No, really) but couldn’t help but admire how tiny the dress made his waist look. He was admiring the curve of his ass (He wasn’t blind, he knew it was pretty spectacular) in the mirror when he heard the curtain slide open from behind him.  
"El, is that you? What do you think of the dress?" He asked, not turning. He froze when he felt a decidedly non Eleanor body press against his back.  
"I think it looks great, princess"  
And oh. Definitely not Eleanor.  
Before he could scream for help (And where the fuck were his security guards anyway?) he felt a cloth being pressed unto his nose. After a moment of struggling, his limbs started to feel heavy.  
‘Well’ He thought as his vision started to darken ‘I guess they decided to take me instead’


End file.
